Tenten, tenías algo en el cuerpo en serio
by xabax
Summary: Para salvar a Tenten, Neji debe hacer algo que lo meterá en serios aprietos. ¿Quien dijo que extraer veneno del sensual cuerpo de tu compañera sería fácil?
1. Chapter 1

Tenten, tenías algo en el cuerpo…

Por Xabax Xiron

Aquí les tengo un one shot, relativo a la pareja de Neji y Tenten. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: El manga/anime Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Es uso de estos es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y desarrollo literario.

Por cierto, dedico esta a Soul-alone Uchiha, quien me ayudó en su momento con sus ideas. Gracias.

¡NEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HYUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAA¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! El grito de la chica fue tan estruendoso que los pájaros en los árboles huyeron asustados.

Neji no podía ver a los ojos a su compañera de equipo. Estaba muy, muy molesta. Ella quería matarlo con la mirada. Y tenía sus razones. Pero el talentoso shinobi no se dejaría intimidar. Total, le estaba diciendo la verdad y no había nada de que arrepentirse, y menos cuando le estaba salvando la vida. El tenía una explicación muy lógica y racional para las marcas en el cuerpo de la trigueña que, quien no supiera de que va esta historia, diría que son unos enormes chupetones producto de una GRAN pasión reprimida del Hyuuga.

_FLASHBACK_

Neji y Tenten volvían de una misión de escolta, algo rutinario para ellos, y que había sido cumplida con facilidad, demasiada facilidad. Habían enfrentado a unos ladrones y ninjas de rango inferior, así que no representaron ninguna razón para preocuparse. Pero Konoha aún les quedaba a un día de viaje, de modo que tenían que acampar, como era ya una rutina en esas misiones que requerían recorrer largas distancias.

-Bien, Tenten, ya sabes, yo vigilo las primeras 4 horas y tu las otras 4 ¿Entendido?- exclamaba fríamente mientras ultimaba los detalles para que la tienda estuviera lista.

-Hai

Pasaron las primeras horas, y todo transcurría normalmente. Neji de cuando en cuando inspeccionaba el lugar con ayuda del Byakugan, y en uno de sus rastreos se dio cuenta de que un tipo al que habían derrotado en el transcurso de la misión había regresado para traer más problemas. El ninja no salía de su escondite. Neji preparó sus kunais para esperar el ataque. Y no se hizo esperar.

"¡ARTE NINJA: TORMENTA SENBON!"

Al instante miles de agujas estaban dirigiéndose hacia él. Neji sabía que no contaba con su defensa absoluta porque podría llevarse a Tenten en medio de la técnica dada su cercanía. Así que optó por rechazar las agujas con los kunais y su increíble combo de 128 golpes, los cuales fueron suficientes para repeler todas las agujas, aparentemente. De entre los arbustos, salio el atacante para lanzar las agujas que llevaba en sus manos hacia la tienda de campaña . Todas iban impregnadas de alguna sustancia en las puntas. Neji saltó rápidamente para evitar que los proyectiles fueran hacia su compañera. Logró interceptarlo a él, pero cuando le revisó las manos, éste ya las tenía vacías. Estaba profiriendo una sonora carcajada, que parecía producto de la locura. Y Neji miró con horror los agujeros en la tienda producidos por los proyectiles. Neji lo sujetó del cuello de su traje y lo miró con furia, queriendo desintegrarlo.

-Dime ¿que hiciste, infeliz?

-¿Acaso no es sospechoso que tu amiguita no haya despertado con todo el alboroto que armamos? Antes de que la tormenta comenzara, le envié agujas con un somnífero muy potente. Ella esta muy profundamente dormida. Y ahora en su cuerpo deben estar incrustadas las agujas con veneno que tenía hasta hace poco. Podrías intentar extraer el veneno, como se hace en caso de mordedura de serpiente, pero mientras más tiempo tardes, será más doloroso para ella. Debe tener 10 somníferos y 10 venenos en su cuerpo. Si aciertas, sólo dormirá hasta el mediodía, si fallas, dile adiós. JAJAJAJA argh.

Neji lo noqueó y lo amarró a un árbol. Ahora se trataba de salvarle la vida a esa chica. Sencillo.

Bueno, en verdad no...

Las agujas estaban distribuidas en puntos realmente comprometedores del cuerpo de la chica: sus bien formadas piernas, sus delicados brazos, su escultural torso, su precioso cuello, en fin, Neji estaba tragando saliva ante la difícil labor. Él siempre había gustado de la experta en armas, y nunca antes se le había presentado una situación como ésta. Para cualquier otro esto hubiera sido una oportunidad de oro, pero él veía con otros ojos el panorama. No había tiempo, el tenía que decidirse rápido, sin importar cómo lo viera ella después. Había que salvarla.

Activó su Byakugan, en espera de que su privilegiada vista ayudara en esto. Observó puntos de 2 distintos colores. Unos puntos verdes indicaban un grupo común, y había otro grupo de puntos morados. Se veía que los puntos morados hacían una reacción extraña al entrar en contacto con el chakra de Tenten. Neji determinó que ése era el veneno, desactivó su Byakugan, recordando con exactitud la ubicación de cada aguja envenenada, y comenzó "su tortura".

Comenzó a retirar todas las agujas con rapidez, y luego procedió a retirar la ropa de la chica. Tenía que succionar el veneno de su piel, y si no había acceso a su piel ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?

-Rayos

La sangre se agolpaba en su cara formando un gracioso sonrojo, la trigueña frente a él había quedado sólo en ropa interior, la cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Pronto tuvo que centrarse y comenzar la extracción.

Succionaba con rapidez el veneno, y lo escupía para ir por el siguiente punto, pero algo del veneno se quedaba en su lengua, sentía en su paladar un sabor amargo mezclado con un poco de sangre de Tenten.

-Este veneno es muy fuerte.

Y sus ojos comenzaron a ver doble, algo del veneno había pasado a su cuerpo, pero debía seguir. Tenten tenía todavía de ese veneno en una cantidad peligrosa.

Una vez que terminó con todos los puntos del veneno, Neji decidió acabar también con el somnífero; si los compañeros de aquel que los atacó se han dado cuenta de su ausencia, seguramente irían en su búsqueda, y no iba a poder con todos si se centraba en cuidar de Tenten estando dormida. Tenía que darse prisa. Por su bien y por el de ella.

Pero algo que estaba fuera de los planes del chico ocurrió. La chica al parecer estaba teniendo alucinaciones o algo así. Susurraba algo que no podía escuchar, cuando acercó su oído, escuchó: Ahhhh, Neji.

Oh no. El instinto le advertía a Neji que debía alejarse, demasiado tarde. Tenten abrió sus brazos y lo aprisionó contra sus generosos pechos. Neji estaba completamente inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer, si se quitaba probablemente ella se despertaría y lo dejaría como alfiletero. Ahora sin deberla ni temerla se estaba jugando el pellejo.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji no sabía que hacer. Ella se había despertado, pero evidentemente no era la misma de siempre. Los ojos de ella tenían una sombra, señal de que Tenten estaba bajo los efectos de lo que sea que le habían aplicado mediante las agujas. Aún así, ese no era el mayor problema. El problema era cómo se comportaba, y cómo le hablaba.

Era difícil mantener la cordura para Neji, especialmente cuando la chica que te gusta está en ropa interior, pega su cuerpo al tuyo, y te dice cosas como:

-Tómame.

-¿EH?

Él estaría encantado de tomarla, de poseerla, oh vamos, cuántas veces no había visualizado a ambos en una situación así en sus fantasías más perversas... pero antes que el deseo, estaba el respeto que había como compañeros, y también el cariño que le tenía. Si el se propasaba, lo más seguro es que ella no querría volver a acercarse en su vida, y desde luego él no deseaba eso. Pero la actitud de Tenten no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

La chica de las armas deshizo su peinado, quedó sólo con el cabello suelto y largo, ella se acercó lentamente al oído izquierdo del jounin, con movimientos lentos y calculados, casi felinos, lo abrazó para tenerlo inmovilizado, con sus labios apresó el lóbulo de la oreja, y el autocontrol de Neji estaba empezando a caer. Él sólo se limitó a corresponder al abrazo, a modo de inmovilizarla a ella también. Si hallaba la forma de mantenerla quieta, las cosas serían mucho más calmadas para él. Pero ella parecía insistente en desconcentrarlo.

-¿Acaso no te gusto?

-Ehm... yo.-**"¡¿Qué demonios hago?!"**

-Responde.

Ella abrió muy grandes sus ojos, suplicantes de una respuesta certera. Por primera vez el shinobi decidió tomar el control de la situación. Su mirada se endureció y tomó el rostro de la chica, acercándole con suavidad hasta que sus frentes estuvieron en contacto. El genio del clan Hyuuga la miró fijo y firme. La temperatura estaba subiendo en el interior de la tienda, lo cual hacía que la piel morena de Tenten empezara a perlarse de sudor. Esto iba a peor. Estaban a punto de cometer una gran estupidez.

-Confiaré en que lo que escuches ahora, lo olvidarás mañana cuando pasen los efectos del veneno.

Respiró hondo.

-Sí, definitivamente me gustas. Y es por eso que debes detenerte, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Pero si te gusto y me gustas ¿Por qué no vamos más lejos?

Él sólo atino a cerrar la mandíbula y hacer rechinar sus dientes. Ella estaba haciendo esto tremendamente difícil.

-No Tenten, no así. El veneno no te deja pensar claramente. Y aún en tus 5 sentidos, lo que me pides es algo que puede cambiar nuestras vidas de forma radical.

-¿No has pensado en que estoy así gracias al veneno?- Tenten empezó a revisar todos los puntos donde había sido atacada.

-¿Y no crees que ESE es el problema?-Neji trató de disfrazar su ansiedad de furia. Una vena comenzó a formarse en su frente, y no precisamente por su Kekkei Genkai.

-No lo creo. Más bien creo que el veneno me ha quitado todas las inhibiciones. En sueños he querido hacer esto contigo. - Exclamó muy quitada de la pena mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello que le tapaba la vista.

Muy bien, lo que menos necesitaba Neji oír en un momento así era precisamente eso. Deshizo el abrazo y salió corriendo de la tienda.

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Si ella seguía así, no podría hacerse responsable de lo que sucediera. Se dirigió al lago que tenían a un par de minutos caminando. Sin siquiera desvestirse, se lanzó al agua. Neji necesitaba urgentemente un método para enfriar su cabeza. Su voluntad pudo mantenerse firme ante la situación, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el despliegue de sensualidad de la kunoichi, especialmente su parte inferior. El dueño del Byakugan sumergió casi todo el cuerpo en el agua, hasta la altura de los ojos. A pesar de su situación, activó su técnica ocular para revisar los alrededores. A fin de cuentas, seguía siendo un shinobi en medio de una misión, y por lo mismo no existía excusa alguna para bajar la guardia, ni siquiera un momento tan problemático como el que estaba pasando.

Simplemente no podía pretender que trataba de cuidar la su compañera cuando esta era cada vez más desinhibida y sugerente. La única opción que tenía era olvidarse de dormir, y vigilar a una distancia considerable de Tenten a los alrededores todo el día, hasta asegurar que los efectos en ella hayan pasado.

Las cosas iban según acorde al nuevo plan. Pero hubo un pequeño detalle olvidado, y que lo enviaría a la boca del infierno a la mañana siguiente...

**Él también estaba intoxicado.**

Y como tal, junto con el esfuerzo de usar el Byakugan en forma paranoica en busca de enemigos, su cuerpo quedó muy agotado. Su visión comenzó a duplicarse y luego a nublarse. Recordó muy tarde que él mismo había tragado del veneno también.

Perdió el control de chakra, con el tiempo, ni siquiera se podía mantener de pie sobre el árbol donde se encontraba. Desconocía si por el cansancio o la dosis podía llegar a tener los mismos efectos que su compañera, sólo esperaba no causarle alguna desgracia. Cayó del árbol, no pudo siquiera consiguió caer de forma correcta, toda la extensión de la espalda recibió el golpe. Afortunadamente para él, ya había bajado la mayoría del árbol previamente, así que la caída final no fue muy aparatosa. Sintió de pronto que le arrastraban de los hombros. Si era Tenten, sólo era bueno en parte, pero si eran los enemigos, era su fin... Alcanzó a voltear pero no pudo distinguir su forma por la poca luz.

Cuando reconoció su propia tienda, reconoció la situación. El peor escenario para Neji estaba surgiendo. Ambos estaban de vuelta en la tienda, ambos intoxicados, ella sólo en ropa interior, el había sido desprovisto de la ropa superior. Ya nada estaba en sus manos. Se sentía muy débil y mareado. La cabeza ordenaba parar, pero el cuerpo seguía sus propios impulsos. Se sentía como un simple observador de lo que vendría. Fue enérgicamente empujado al suelo, Tenten se colocó encima. Las manos de la chica recorrían el torso del shinobi. Neji solo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

"Lo siento... intenté de todo para no lastimarte"

Su autocontrol, su conciencia y la razón habían sido suprimidos. Ahora era presa fácil del deseo.

Los chicos recortaron la distancia y se besaron. Era algo bastante intenso y salvaje, que se detuvo por un instante. Neji, algo incrédulo, la observó de forma borrosa. No podía asegurarlo, pero al parecer todos los efectos en ella se habían desvanecido. A pesar de que se iba una oportunidad de oro, sabía que de ir más lejos se hubieran arrepentido después. Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego dejarse caer en el suelo. Estaba bastante aliviado...

quizás muy pronto...

¡NEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HYUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAA¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

FIN

Ahh, año nuevo, ciclos nuevos, y hablando de ciclos, es hora de cerrar este. Este episodio no lo llegué a subir porque lo creía innecesario. Pero después dije: al demonio, que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Decidí sacar este capítulo primero que nada, porque por si no se habían enterado, Neji se murió. Aunque como suele pasar en este universo en particular, puede que al final la libre o por lo menos se aparezca dos o o tres veces más. Aquí, el mangaka decide, a veces con mayor a menor fortuna, pero siempre tiene la última palabra sobre lo que hace. Así que este será como un pequeño tributo a este personaje.

Anuncio: La zapatilla de Cenicienta está a punto de ver su final, y tendrá un epílogo. Y esta vez, anuncio fecha. el 7 de febrero.

Hace unos días recibí unos reviews interesantes que dan por hecho que la historia de Raven así se quedó. Error. Sigue, pero desafortunadamente, al ritmo que la inspiración llegue. La única buena noticia de esto es que hay un capítulo en proceso.

Anuncio también que hay una historia en proceso original, y que verá la luz en FictionPress. El primer episodio se verá en este mes que inicia, ojalá todos los que me leen emitan alguna opinión al respecto cuando lo haya subido, porque por primera vez pondré en la línea todo lo aprendido para hacer una historia totalmente propia. Saludos, y nos leemos luego.


End file.
